Witney Carson
| died= | hometown= American Fork, Utah | partner= 18: Cody Simpson (9th) 19: Alfonso Ribeiro (1st) 20: Chris Soules (5th) 21: Carlos PenaVega (4th) 22: Von Miller (7th/8th) 23: Vanilla Ice (TBA) }} Witney Carson McAllister (née Witney Capri Carson) is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Celebrity professional dancer, entrepreneur, model, fashion blogger and skin cancer spokesperson Witney Carson returns this September to the Emmy-nominated series Dancing with the Stars for its incredible 23rd season. You may remember the twinkling braces of a Salt Lake City teen, smiling from ear to ear after nailing her audition on So You Think You Can Dance. From there, Carson rose to all star status, grand jete-ing over to Dancing with the Stars, winning season 19 with dynamo dancer Alfonso Ribeiro and pirouetting her towards the finals last season with Super Bowl MVP, Von Miller. Carson recently married high school sweetheart Carson McAllister on New Year's Day in hometown Salt Lake City, and together, the two have launched witneycarson.com, an all-inclusive website showcasing her strategy of fitness, food and fun into daily life that allows her to excel as a professional dancer. Read her blog for insight into the life of this 21st Century professional or check out her newly launched Witney Shop, where you can buy apparel ranging from dance wear to beachwear. Carson is as driven philanthropically as she is professionally. She is an active member of The Skin Cancer Foundation, an organization that supported her through the difficult treatment for melanoma. She is open about her own history with the disease and relishes the opportunity to share her experience with various children's organizations and skin cancer charities to raise awareness and educate the population, youth especially, on proper skin and health care. Dancing with the Stars 18 Witney was partnered with Cody Simpson. Placed 9th. Scores 1Score given by guest judge Robin Roberts. 2For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" week, Cody Simpson did not perform with Carson and instead performed with Sharna Burgess. Carson performed with Drew Carey. 3Score given by guest judge Julianne Hough. 4Score given by guest judge Donny Osmond. Dancing with the Stars 19 Witney was partnered with Alfonso Ribeiro. Placed 1st. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Kevin Hart in place of Goodman. 2The American public scored the dance in place of Goodman with the averaged score being counted alongside the three other judges. 3This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Ribeiro performed with Cheryl Burke instead of Carson. Carson performed with Michael Waltrip. 4Score given by guest judge Jessie J in place of Goodman. 5Score given by guest judge Pitbull in place of Goodman. Dancing with the Stars 20 Witney was partnered with Chris Soules. Placed 5th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Witney was partnered with Carlos PenaVega. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 22 Witney was partnered with Von Miller. Placed 7th/8th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Zendaya Coleman. 2 For this week only, as part of "America's Switch Up", Miller performed with Lindsay Arnold instead of Carson. Carson performed with Wanya Morris. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Dancing with the Stars 23 Witney was partnered with Vanilla Ice. Placed TBA. Scores Trivia *Witney was a member of the Dance Troupe for season 16 and season 17 before being promoted to a professional. *Shortly after being promoted to a professional dancer, Witney was diagnosed with Melanoma. She had a mole on her foot, that she quickly got removed. She is healthy today and is only left with a big scar that she is in the process of getting removed. *Witney originally appeared on season nine of So You Think You Can Dance. She got to the top 20. Her partner was ballet dancer and eventual winner of the season, Chehon Tespi-Tschopp. She eventually got to the top 6 and danced with Nick Lazzarini, Stephen "Twitch" Boss, and Marko Germar before she was eliminated on week 7. She came back as an all-star in season ten, partnering with Paul Karmiryan and season winner Du-shaunt "Fik-shun" Stegall. *Witney is the fifth professional to win in their first two seasons on the show. **Additionally, she is the first alumnus of So You Think You Can Dance to win Dancing With the Stars. *She is close friends with fellow professional dancer Lindsay Arnold. *Witney can play guitar and drums. *She is orthopterophobic, which means she's terrified of crickets. *She can speak a little bit of German. *She is left handed. *She got engaged to her high school sweetheart, Carson McAllister, on October 3, 2015. **They got married on January 1, 2016, in a private Mormon ceremony at the Salt Lake Temple in Salt Lake City, Utah. **Among the bridesmaids were: Emma Slater, Brittany Cherry and Jenna Johnson with Lindsay Arnold serving as her maid of honor. **Among the guests were: Carlos PenaVega, Chris Soules, Alfonso Ribeiro, Kym Johnson, Robert Herjavec, and Alexa PenaVega. Gallery Cody_&_Witney_S18.jpg Witney_Carson_S18.jpg Alfonso and Witney S19 1.jpg Alfonso and Witney S19 2.jpg Alfonso and Witney S19 3.jpg Witney_Carson_S19.jpg Alfonso-ribeiro-witney-carson-win-dwts-season-19.jpg Alfonso.jpg Witney_Chris.jpg Witney_Closeup_20.jpg Carlos-Witney-Promo21.jpg Carlos and Witney S21 1.jpg Witney Carson 21.jpg Witney-Carson-Wedding-1.jpg Von-Witney-Promo22.jpeg Von and Witney S22 1.jpg Witney Carson 22.jpeg Von-Witney-Week1-Foxtrot1.jpg Von-Witney-Week1-Foxtrot2.jpg Von-Witney-Week2-ChaChaCha1.jpg Von-Witney-Week2-ChaChaCha2.jpg Witney Carson S23.jpg Vanilla Ice and Witney S23.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_7.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_8.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Vanilla Ice and Witney Week 1 3.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals